1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an audio communication head set, and more particularly to an audio communication head set that provides a wireless transmission of audio signals from audio systems to a user, wherein the user is able to wear the audio communication head set that allows free movements of the user's head and neck, as well as free movement around an area where reception of audio signal is possible.
2. Description of Related Arts
Head sets has long been used by people from all aspects for listening to audio sounds at home when they watch television, movies, listen to the radios and recordings of musical works and outdoors when they carry around their walkmans, portable CD players, MD players M3 players and so forth.
Since they are so widely accepted by the consumers almost to a point where many people would have not just one but a few of them, manufacturers have always been working on advances of such products. The simplest form is simple ear phones provided for placing inside a user's ear, wherein the ear phones are fixed at the end of a wire that connect and transmit audio signal from an audio device to a user.
Some are more complicated where the amplifiers would be held besides the user's ear by a flexible head frame, where the wires would be hidden in a head frame, and the head set would also have control units arranged thereon for controlling the audio device, such that the user can control the audio device without reaching the audio device. A classic example is that when a user listens to a portable CD player and places the CD players inside his carrying bag, the user can change the track, increase or decrease the volume of the CD player without having to pull the CD player out from his carrying bag.
Such head sets are more popular than the simple ear phone types since they usually provides better sound quality and fits more comfortably on a user. Also, they do not fall off from a user's ear as easily as the simple ear phone types.
Currently, available in the market are two typical types of such head sets. The first one is the ones that have two amplifiers attached to a head frame, which is to be fixed on a user's head and holding the two amplifiers in place at the exteriors of the user's ears. The head sets are usually connected to the audio system through a wire.
Such head sets are usually heavy, big and rigid such that they either fits too tightly or too loosely on a user since everybody's head is of a different size. Many a time, when the head frame fits too tightly on the user, it would create too much stress on the user, causing the user discomfort which may also give the user physical headaches.
The other type, instead of placing the amplifiers next to the user's ears through a head frame, placing a neck ring with a controlling device arranged thereon, and a pair of ear phones are connects the neck ring to the user's ear to transmit the audio signals.
Despite its wireless nature and its convenience in controlling the audio system, this type of head sets, first, did not overcome the drawbacks of the simple ear phones where they would easily fall out of place of the user's ear. Second, many people may not like the idea of wearing a neck ring on their necks. Some people may find it very uncomfortable.
Both types of head set, as well as the simple ear phones, cannot achieve the objectives of providing a user with a convenient, comfortable and adjustable audio communication head set.
As a result, in order to provide consumers with a convenient, comfortable and adjustable audio communication head set, as well as to allow wireless communication of the audio system to the user, a better mode of audio communication head set must be provided, such that a user can more comfortably enjoy their audio experience, whether it is at home or when they are on the road.